phantom_corporationfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who (* 3. August 1972 in Sankt Petersburg, Russland als Iwan Kusnezow''Durch seinen Sohn, John Kalito enthüllt., ''✝ Januar 2024, nur sein menschlicher Körper, wiederbelebt) ist ein ehemaliger Soldat des russischen Militärs und der bekannteste Kriminelle in Los Santos. Er ist zudem der Gründer, sowie auch CEO von Phantom Corporation. Biografie Geburt & Frühe Kindheit Doctor Who wurde am 3. August 1972 als Iwan Kusnezow in Sankt Petersburg, Russland als Sohn einer jungen, friedvollen Mutter und eines kriminellen Vaters geboren. Als er zwei Jahre alt war, verließ sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter für immer. Drei Jahre später verstarb seine Mutter aufgrund eines Autounfalls. Daraufhin wurde Doctor Who in einigen Pflegefamilien und Kinderheimen untergebracht, bei welchen er sich jedoch ständig daneben benahm, da er aufgrund des Todes seiner Mutter extrem gebrochen war. Jugend Als er dreizehn Jahre alt war, nahm ihn ein Mann namens Flynn Sokolow, ein Waffen- und Sprengstoffexperte auf, welcher ihn unterwies und zu einem nahezu perfekten Kriminellen großzog. Als er sechzehn Jahre alt war, traf er Fiona Kalito und verliebte sich in sie, weshalb die beiden auch ein Paar wurden und sich bereits trotz ihres frühen Alters eine Familie wünschten. Wie er einst erwähnte, war er für kurze Zeit im russischen Militär, wo er sich einen guten Freund machte. Da Doctor Who in den Krieg ziehen musste, musste sich Fiona von ihm verabschieden. Kurze Zeit nachdem er in den Krieg eingezogen war, erkannte Fiona, dass sie schwanger war. Da Doctor Who dann später für tot erklärt wurde, erfuhr er nie von der Existenz seines Sohnes. Der Sohn der beiden, John Kalito wurde im November 1991 geboren. Aufgrund seiner Manipulationskünste, gelang es ihm die Gang, in welcher sein Adoptiv-Vater Mitglied war für sich zu gewinnen. Da Flynn jedoch der Anführer dieser Gang war, tötete Doctor Who ihn im Alter von 21 Jahren, um die Gang für sich zu beanspruchen. Als CEO von Phantom Corp. Jahre nachdem er die Gang einige Zeit lang angeführt und zum Erfolg geleitet hatte, begab er sich im Jahr 2002 nach Los Santos um dort ein neues Imperium aufzubauen und der größte, gefürchtetste Kriminelle aller Zeiten zu werden. Im Juli 2004, fand Doctor Who den Jungbrunnen, welcher seine Alterung fortan verhinderte. Im Jahr 2005, gründete er Phantom Corporation und stellte als erste Mitarbeiter Trevor und Michael ein, welche ihn jedoch verrieten, kurz darauf stoßen Colonel Sanders und viele weitere dazu. Im Jahr 2006, tötete er Alistair Milbourne, den damaligen CEO von Milbourne Enterprises, da auf diesen ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war. Im Jahr 2017, gehörte sein Unternehmen bereits zu den meist gefürchteten kriminellen Organisationen der Vereinigten Staaten. Im Jahr 2018, begab sich Salatking nach Los Santos und Doctor Who stellte ihn als neuen Assistant CEO von Phantom Corporation ein. Treffen auf John Kalito Nachdem er seinen Sohn, John Kalito in Los Santos traf und er diesen überzeugte, dass er sein Sohn war, stellte Doctor Who ihn als Corporal der Leibgarde ein. Mit der Zeit, nahm Doctor Who John zu vielen Missionen mit und er wuchs zu einem recht kompetenten Kriminellen ran. Eines Tages, zwei Wochen nachdem Jackson Hawk Enterprises seinen Hauptsitz nach Los Santos verlegte, nahm Jackson Hawk, Doctor Whos ehemaliger Schüler John Kalito, Colonel Sanders und Fiona Kalito in Gefangenschaft. Jay McDonald stand in Konflikt mit Doctor Who, als er Undercover mit Jackson arbeitete, erfuhr er über die Gefangenschaft, folglich erfuhr Doctor Who auch davon. Nachdem Jackson Hawk verriet, dass er die Gefangen in einem Lagerhaus festhielt, fuhr er dort umgehend mit Jay hin, während Doctor Who ihnen unbemerkt folgte. Während der Fahrt, bot Jackson Jay an, bei Jackson Enterprises als Assistant CEO zu arbeiten, da er ihm sehr viel Geld und Erfolg versprach, nahm Jay an. Beim Lagerhaus angekommen, verriet Jackson Doctor Who, dass er Fiona mehrfach vergewaltigte und schwängerte. Da Jackson in die Hölle wollte, um Doctor Who dort quälen zu können, provozierte er seinen Tod. Letztendlich, tötete Doctor Who ihn dann auch. Außerdem entstand letztendlich auch ein Kampf zwischen Doctor Who und Jay, wobei Doctor Who ihn schwer verwundete. Nachdem Jay John mit letzter Kraft befreite, sah er sich den Vertrag von Jackson Enterpises nochmal an, worauf er bemerkte, dass er aufgrund von Jacksons Tod zum neuen CEO aufgestiegen war, John fuhr währenddessen Jay ins Krankenhaus. Doctor Who, welcher seine Freundin Fiona gerade aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, begab sich mit einem Privatjet in Begleitung seiner Freundin wieder nach Russland, damit die beiden dort in Ruhe leben können. Während John noch zum Krankenhaus fuhr, teilte Doctor Who ihm mit, dass er für eine Weile weg gehen würde, worauf John sehr wütend wurde und Doctor Who zu seinem Feind erklärte, außerdem nahm er Jays Angebot Assistant CEO von Jackson Enterprises, welches nun zu J. Industries geworden war an. Zeit mit Fiona Kalito Während er sich mit Fiona in Russland vergnügte, heiratete er sie unter anderem endlich und die beiden zogen das Kind von Jackson Hawk groß, welches sie Karen Kusnezow nannten. 3 Jahre später Da Fiona ihm später erzählte, dass Jay sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft gut behandelte und dass er ihn womöglich nicht verraten wollte, begab sich Doctor Who, welcher Jay für tot hielt erneut nach Los Santos. Mittlerweile waren Phantom Corporation und J. Industries gleich mächtig, Phantom Corp. wurde nun von Salatking geleitet und J. Industries wurde nach wie vor von Jay und John geleitet. Apokalypse von Los Santos Eines Tages, im Jahr 2021, töte er Noah Milbourne, den Sohn von Alistair Milbourne, dies startete die Apokalypse von Los Santos, welche bis ins Jahr 2024 anhielt. Menschlicher Tod Im Januar 2024, opferte Doctor Who Gott seinen menschlichen Körper, wodurch ihm nur noch seine Satan-Gestalt blieb, im Austausch, beendete Gott die Apokalypse und erschuf ein neues Universum, in dem die Milbourne-Familie und das Zombie-Virus nie existierten. Seither führte Doctor Who ein erfülltes Leben in der Hölle. Beerdigung Seine Beerdigung fand im Jahr 2024 statt. Legende Obwohl sein menschlicher Körper tot war, konnte er aus der Hölle heraus immer noch mit Salatking reden und diesem hilfreiche Ratschläge in Bezog auf Phantom Corp. geben. Später sprach er auch zu Colonel Sanders' Klon und erzählte ihm, er solle Salatking stürzen, da dieser kein effizienter CEO war, zudem erzählte er ihm auch, dass er aktuell versuchte Gott zu überreden auf die Erde zurückkehren zu können, Colonel Sanders' Klon erzählte ihm daraufhin auch, dass er vermutlich durch die Erinnerung, die er von seiner Vorlage behalten hat, dass er wüsste, dass Gott eine Fusion aus mehreren Personen ist und, dass dies ihm unangenehm wäre. Doctor Who erkannte seinen Vorteil darin. Wiedererlangung seines Körpers Im Jahr 2025, nachdem er Gott im Golf, Bowling, Tennis und Boxen besiegt hatte, erlangte er seinen menschlichen Körper wieder, indem er Gott überredete, denn er überreichte ihm einige Seelen von Menschen der Erde, die er kurz zuvor erntete. Letztendlich wurde sein Körper an seinem Todestag, also genau ein Jahr nach seinem Tod wieder lebendig und er stieg mitten in der Nacht vor den Augen von Colonel Sanders' Klon, Salatking und Jay aus seinem Grab, seine alten Kollegen sahen ihn zunächst als Bedrohung, doch Doctor Who konnte sich die Waffen von Colonel Sanders' Klon und Salatking leicht schnappen, während Jay seine behielt, aufgrund dessen, dass er diesem zuvor ein Super-Serum gespritzt hatte, welches ihm übermenschliche Kraft verleiht. Chengs Rückkehr Im Jahr 2025, traf Doctor Who auf seinen alten Freund, Cheng, ein ehemaliger Soldat im japanischen Militär und stellte diesen auf seinen Wunsch bei Phantom Corp. als Ersatz für Colonel Sanders' Klon, welcher kurz zuvor inhaftiert wurde ein. Zeitreise Konflikt Im Jahr 2025, während Doctor Who und Katja sich im Bunker aufhielten, erschien ein mysteriöser Mann vor dem Eingang des Bunkers, Doctor Who hörte die Explosion des Zeit-Vortexes, durch welchen sich der Mann, welcher sich später als Edward Fletcher vorstellte vom Jahr 2073 aus in das Jahr 2025 reiste, um, wie er Doctor Who erklärte, seinen Vater, Mark Gibbs zu retten. Edward Fletcher ist Teil der Time Patrol, ein Betrieb, welcher in der Zukunft zu J. Industries gehört. Doctor Who hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung wer Mark Gibbs ist, als Edward anfängt ihn zu beschreiben, wird ihm jedoch klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um Colonel Sanders' Klon handelt. Letztendlich erzählt Doctor Who ihm die Geschehnisse, worauf Colonel Sanders' Klon ihm erklärt, dass Mark Gibbs sein Wunschname wäre, sollte er einen neuen Körper bekommen, welchen er sich seit seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt wünscht. Letztendlich sprach der Colonel zu Gott, welcher ihm einen Deal vorschlug, er müsse sich selbst umbringen um einen neuen Körper nach seinen Wünschen zu erlangen, der Colonel wünschte sich groß und schwarz zu werden, allerdings wurde er zu einem normal großen Weißen und nahm den Namen Mark Gibbs an. Anders als von Edward vermutet, wird der Colonel jedoch bereits im Jahr 2025 auf seiner Yacht ermordet, was die Zeitlinie komplett verändert und Edward aus der Existenz löscht, dieser hatte ihm kurz zuvor mitgeteilt, dass der Mörder seines Vaters höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Mörder von Doctor Whos Mutter war. Seither machte Doctor Who es sich zur Aufgabe die Person zu finden, die den Colonel und seine Mutter tötete, er schwor der Person den Tod und die qualvolle Löschung in der Hölle. Bei dem Mörder handelt es sich um den zukünftigen J. Industries CEO, Richard Sanchez. Dieser erscheint Doctor Who später und verrät ihm von seinem Deal mit Bill Cipher, dem Vater Gottes, welcher ihm unendliche Macht versprach, wenn er Doctor Who töten würde, jedoch ist Doctor Who ein guter Bekannter von Cipher, weshalb Richard bald realisiert, dass dies alles eine List war. Bill erfüllt Doctor Who seinen Wunsch und belebt alle Opfer Richards, also Colonel Sanders' Klon, Doctor Whos Mutter und weitere wieder und transferierte sie in ein neues Universum, bei welchem seine Mutter zu Gott wurde und Colonel Sanders' Klon der Leiter eines neuen Phantom Corps, im Gegenzug musste er den originalen Colonel wiederbeleben, welcher ebenfalls in das neue Universum transferiert wurde, Edward wurde ebenfalls in das neue Universum geschickt. Letztendlich, löschte Doctor Who Richard aus der Existenz, indem er seine Mutter tötete als Rache für den Colonel, seine Mutter und alle anderen unschuldigen Lebewesen, die er kaltblütig tötete. Jackson Hawks Geist wurde während eines Unfalls aus der Hölle befreit, weshalb er nun in Los Santos sein Unwesen treibt, allerdings möchte er Doctor Who nicht bekämpfen sondern endlich Frieden mit ihm schließen und ihm seine Dienste anbieten. Doctor Who lehnt ihn deutlich ab und versiegelt seine Seele schließlich, was Jackson Hawk endgültig vernichtete. Einige Wochen später, gelangt ein Bewohner des zuvor von Doctor Who geschaffenen Alternativ-Universums in das Haupt-Universum zurück, da der Zeit-Vortex instabil war, war er dennoch zugänglich und die Bewohner des Alternativ-Universums hatten die Zeitreise-Technologie ebenfalls bereits entwickeln können. Der Bewohner war tatsächlich Doctor Whos Gegenstück. Letztendlich wurde er wieder in sein Universum gebracht, als Austausch musste jedoch auch ein anderer Bewohner seines Universums, der zuvor im Haupt-Universum lebte in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehren, weshalb der originale Colonel Sanders dadurch in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehrte und seine alten Freunde bei Phantom Corp. wieder traf. Doctor Who hatte bei dieser Entscheidung gemischte Gefühle. Doomsday Im Frühjahr 2026, war Colonel Sanders Phantom Corp. etwas Leid geworden, da Doctor Who seine Idee, mit einem eigenem Videospiel erfolgreich zu werden nicht gefiel und er ihn vor kurzem sogar versehentlich tötete, da er bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen war. Um ihn wiederzubeleben, opferten sie seinen alten, todkranken Sohn Colonel Sanders Jr., welchen sie aus dem Altersheim entführt hatten. Nachdem Lester dem Colonel dann jedoch von einem bevorstehenden Krieg erzählt, welchen er Doomsday, oder auch "Weltuntergangs-Szenario" nennt, ruft er Doctor Who und den Rest des Teams wieder zusammen, um mit diesen den größten Heist aller Zeiten durchzuziehen, den "Doomsday Heist". Halloween 2026 Am 31. Oktober 2026, war Phantom Corp. gerade dabei eine Halloween Party zu veranstalten, als sie in den Nachrichten sahen, dass ein neues kriminelles Genie namens Joker sein Unwesen trieb. Doctor Who beauftragte seine Mitarbeiter damit, dem Joker aus der Klemme zu helfen. Dies taten sie auch, worauf sie ihn in das Phantom Corp. Büro einluden, um mit ihm dort über seine Vorhaben zu reden, Doctor Who befand sich allerdings nicht mehr im Gebäude, ohne Zweifel stand dies in Verbindung mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Jokers. Wie sich später heraus stellte, plante Doctor Who lange Zeit vor dem Erscheinen des Jokers, dass er ihn als CEO von Phantom Corp. ablösen würde, da er am besten geeignet wäre. Er war allerdings nur vorübergehend CEO, da Doctor Who bald wieder zurückkehrte. Während seiner Abwesenheit bekämpfte er den Dämon Azazel in der Hölle. Der Joker verließ schließlich die Stadt. Weihnachten 2026 Nachdem Doctor Who informiert wurde, dass die Mafia sich zusammen mit Detective Sanders nach Los Santos begab, um Santa Claus für seine Schulden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, fordert Doctor Who sie heraus und startet so den Mafia-Krieg. Nachdem Bill Cipher sich geopfert hatte und er Detective Sanders aufspüren konnte, zwang er ihn zunächst ihm bei einer Schatzsuche zu helfen und tötete ihn schließlich mit seiner gerade gefundenen Goldenen Double-Action Revolver. Nach Mafia-Krieg Nachdem sie den Mafia-Krieg beenden und die Mafia endgültig vernichten konnten, erhielt Phantom Corp. von US-Präsident Donald Trump 1 Milliarde Dollar und er legalisierte ihre Vorhaben. Währenddessen hielt sich Doctor Who immer noch in der Hölle auf, wo er zwar seine Kräfte verloren hatte, aufgrund seiner natürlichen Stärke allerdings noch immer dominieren konnte und so amüsiert er sich dort noch ein bisschen, bevor er das Portal zur Erde benutzte und schließlich nach Los Santos zurückkehrte, um Phantom Corp. noch weiter aufsteigen zu lassen. Im Jahr 2027 kaufte er das Diamond Casino. Dragonball-Abenteuer Im Jahr 2029 wurden er und Colonel Sanders auf wundersame Weise in Saiyajin verwandelt und landeten im Dragonball-Universum. Dort wurden sie zu Zeitagenten. Folgende Jahre Einige Zeit später, etwa im Jahr 2030, zeigte Doctor Who Jay den Jungbrunnen. Im Jahr 2058, wurde sein Adoptiv-Urenkel geboren, zu welchem er mit der Zeit eine gute Beziehung aufbaute. 2077 Im Jahr 2077, wurde Doctor Who zu einem Mentor für die nächste Generation an Verbrechern, zu welcher auch sein Urenkel, sowie Jason McDonald und Jack Okonkwo gehörten. Nachdem er ihre Ausbildung für beendet erklärte, wurden zumindest Ethan und Jason zu erfolgreichen Unternehmern und führten die Legende Phantom Corps mit dem Unternehmen McAlito Inc. weiter. Zeitreise im Jahr 2079 Im Jahr 2079, plante Doctor Who mit Hilfe seiner wieder funktionstüchtige Zeitmaschine in das Jahr 2017 zurückzureisen, da er die alten Zeiten vermisste. Da der Sicherheitscode der Zeitmaschine allerdings auf unerklärliche Weise von Jackson Hawk verändert werden konnte, begab er sich in das Phantom Jail, um von Jackson den Code zu erfahren. Dieser war relativ aufgeschlossen und wollte lediglich wissen, wo die Reise hingeht. Im Jahr 2017 angekommen, wird Doctor Who direkt im Geschehen von Colonel Sanders über den neuesten Stand eines Auftrags informiert. Nachdem er sich einige Zeit in der Vergangenheit amüsierte und wieder zurück in die Zukunft wollte, merkte er nur wie ihn eine Hand davon abhielt die Zeitmaschine zu betreten. Vor seinen Augen, verschwand die Zeitmaschine ohne ihn. Doctor Who wurde von Jackson versklavt, er übernahm sein Unternehmen und stürzte Phantom Corp. sowie auch Los Santos in eine düstere Zukunft. Dies konnte der Doctor Who aus der Zukunft allerdings verhindern, da er einen Weg fand außerhalb seines jüngeren Körpers zu interagieren, weshalb einige Waffen aus der Zukunft mitnahm, welchen Jackson nicht gewachsen war und so sperrte er ihn in einem Bunker ein und tötete ihn schließlich 52 Jahre später im Jahr 2079. Jokers Rückkehr Kurz nach dem Zeitreise-Vorfall, wurde Doctor Who schließlich von dem Joker konfrontiert, welcher sich als Auswirkung der Zeitreise einer Gehirnwäsche Jackson Hawks unterziehen musste. Er schafft es zwar ihn zu bezwingen und seine Gehirnwäsche rückgängig zu machen, allerdings erfährt er auch, dass einige seiner Kollegen durch Jokers Hand sterben mussten. Schließlich beschließt Doctor Who seine Vergangenheit zu vergessen und zusammen mit dem Joker zu etwas weit über dem Ruf eines Stadtbosses zu werden. Scholzes Aufstieg Im September 2079 tauchte plötzlich Ingrid Scholze, eine durchgeknallte, boshafte, alte Frau auf, welche es sich zum Ziel setzte Rentner zu den neuen Herrschern in Los Santos zu machen. Konflikt mit Joker Kurz danach, hatte er einen Konflikt mit dem Joker, dieser wollte die alleinige Herrschaft über Los Santos beanspruchen, letztendlich konnte Doctor Who ihn töten, jedoch belebte Bill Cipher ihn wieder und warnte Phantom Corp. vor Zane Okonkwo, welcher nun wieder lebte und ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Doctor Who akzeptierte den Joker schließlich wieder als seinen Partner. Zanes Rückkehr Einige Zeit später, trat Bills Vorhersage dann ein und Zane tauchte in Los Santos auf, er versuchte seinen Vater, Salatking auszuschalten, dies gelang ihm jedoch nicht und er überzeugte Phantom Corporation, dass man ihm eigentlich vertrauen konnte. Später stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der erste Satan wohl wiederbelebt wurde und er ihm dient, Zane beging Suizid, um in die Hölle zu Satan zu gelangen. Rückkehr Satans Später stellte sich ebenfalls heraus, dass Joker selbst ein Dämon ist und zudem auch der Sohn des ersten Satans. Satan benutzt seinen Sohn als Gefäß, um in Los Santos Chaos anzurichten, jedoch schafft dieser es ihn wieder aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Die Prophezeiung Doch Satan gab sich nicht geschlagen, die zuvor angekündigte Prophezeiung, der Untergang von Los Santos sollte weiterhin stattfinden. Später fanden sie heraus, dass Joker dazu seinen Vollstrecker, Surtur benutzen möchte. Verzweifelt aber immer noch selbstsicher suchte Doctor Who schließlich zusammen mit seinen Mitarbeitern nach einer Möglichkeit, Surtur zu besiegen, sie wurden fündig und entdeckten den Ultimate Colonel, ein hochintelligenter Klon von Colonel Sanders, welcher einen gigantischen Roboter, den Executor 3000 baute, um Surtur zu bezwingen. Als der Tag der Entscheidung dann kam, versuchte der Joker zusammen mit seiner Gang ein letztes mal Phantom Corporation zu hintergehen, indem er ihn versucht von hinten mit einem Messer zu erstechen, doch Doctor Who bemerkt dies vorher und schlägt ihn bewusstlos. Surtur scheitert schließlich tatsächlich an dem Executor und so ist nur ein Teil von Los Santos zerstört. Satan beschließt selbst in Aktion zu treten, wird im Kampf mit Phantom Corp. jedoch überwältigt und wieder getötet. Johns Rückkehr Im Oktober 2080 wurde John Kalito nach über 50 Jahre in der Hölle wiederbelebt, als er auf der Erde ankommt, begibt dieser sich umgehend zu Doctor Who, da er versuchen möchte mit diesem Frieden zu schließen, allerdings kommt es erneut zu einem Argument. Kurze Zeit später, entführte der Joker John und der Joker fordert ein Lösegeld, um das Waffenarsenal seiner Gang verbessern zu können. Allerdings wird John kurz darauf von Doctor Who und einigen weiteren Phantom Corp. Mitarbeitern befreit. Letztendlich schafften Doctor Who und John es auch mehr oder weniger Frieden zu schließen. Den Joker benutzte Doctor Who vorerst als seinen persönlichen Sklaven. Kurz daraufhin plante John ganz Los Santos zu unterwerfen, indem er sich mit dem Dämon Hellbutcher vereinte, allerdings wurde er schnell von Doctor Who gestoppt und letztendlich getötet. Die Entscheidungsschlacht Bei der Entscheidungsschlacht von Los Santos führte Doctor Who das Phantom Corp. Team an und ging zusammen mit Jay, welchen er im Kampf verschont hatte und Salatking als einziger Überlebender des Kampfes heraus. Jeremys Rückkehr Im Jahr 2086 belebte er alle seiner gefallenen Kameraden wieder, dabei belebte er allerdings auch Jeremy McDonald, den Vater von Jay und Ronald McDonald wieder. Die beiden geraten in einen kleinen Machtkampf, allerdings fokussiert sich Jay später eher auf Katja Jones, in diese verliebt er sich und die beiden werden ein Paar. Wiedervereinigung mit Joker Doctor Who fand den Joker kurz nachdem dieser seinen Körper wieder auf die Erde transportierte, allerdings wurde er kurz darauf im Phantom Jail eingesperrt, aus welchem er allerdings schnell wieder fliehen konnte. Wie sich später herausstellt, ist Joker in der Zwischenzeit in der Arena-War Szene aktiv geworden und wurde sogar zum Champion. Nachdem Doctor Who dies entdeckt, liefern sich die beiden ein Rennen, welches entscheiden soll, wer der wirkliche Champion ist. Allerdings kommen beide zeitgleich an der Ziellinie an, wodurch beide zu Champions ernannt werden. Nachdem die beiden feierten, wurde der Joker von Cobra Unión entführt, Doctor Who rettete ihn und holte ihn wieder in sein Unternehmen, der Joker akzeptierte unter der Bedingung, dass er die Joker-Gang dennoch weiterführen darf. Tiffanys Rückkehr Tiffany Jones kehrte kurze Zeit nach Jeremy Rückkehr wieder nach Los Santos zurück, nachdem sie einige Jahre in Europa verbracht hatte. Sie schließt sich allerdings nicht Phantom Corp, sondern der Joker-Gang an. Nachdem Joker sich für die Vernichtung Gottes geopfert hatte und dessen Gang somit aufgelöst war, bat Doctor Who ihr an sich Phantom Corp. anzuschließen, was Tiffany annahm. Persönlichkeit Doctor Who ist kaltherzig, ehrgeizig, manipulativ, vom Ruhm besessen, teils größenwahnsinnig, geizig und ein guter Stratege. Er ist zudem auch physisch sehr stark und hat schon den ein oder anderen Muskelprotz vermöbelt, er ist geistig auch nur schwer zu brechen. Der Grund für seine Kaltherzigkeit ist seine furchtbare Kindheit. Sein Geiz zeigt sich beispielsweise dadurch, dass er seinen Mitarbeitern vergleichsweise sehr wenig bezahlt und Colonel Sanders trotz seines hohen Alters nicht in Rente gehen lässt. Aussehen Doctor Who ist ein muskulöser Mann mit blonden Haaren und einer grimmigen Erscheinung. Er ist 1,81 Meter großLSPD Datenbank, wiegt 85 Kilogramm und hat blaue Augen, außerdem ist er physisch Anfang 30. Er trägt meist eine schwarze Brille, ein schwarzes Bandana mit einem blaufarbigen Mund eines Totenkopfes darauf, sowie eine schwarze Kappe, auf der in weißen Großbuchstaben LS (kurz für Los Santos) steht. Nachdem er seinen menschlichen Körper wiedererlangte, hatte er rote Augen, ein neues Bandana mit grauem Schädel, sowie eine rote Jacke und blaue Schuhe. Im Jahr 2025, hörte er auf Bandanas zu tragen und tätowierte sich stattdessen sein komplettes Gesicht, später ließ er allerdings die obere Hälfte wegoperieren und verpasste sich ein neues Tattoo, welches zum einen seine Narben verdecken sollte und zum anderen seine Satan-Präsenz verstärken sollte. Während er für das russische Militär im Krieg kämpfte, unterlag er einer Nasenverletzung, welche letztendlich zu seiner leicht gekrümmten Nase führte.Episode 43: Overtime Rumble File:Screenshot (6807).png|2086 (Alternativ) File:CuLQXlgbMUyZzj6862gBgA 0 0.jpg|2077-2086 File:DK2dI3diuECO3cSGHyBaug 0 0 (1).jpg|2026 (Doomsday) File:Unmasked doc.jpg|2026 (demaskiert) File:YNY4JN8vkEWO2s9FmJKx0Q 0 0.jpg|2026-2077 File:X2M3jk4gv020NwdWq9DjyA 0 0.jpg|2025 V2 File:Jhju.png|2025 V1 File:Doctor who as of 2021.png|2021-2024 File:HZ4OVjmgGE-EXYXcJ0T2ZA 0 0.jpg|2017-2021 File:52cc56f77fb004471a97019068bb4ac7--character-concept-character-ideas.jpg|2000 File:Dr who young.jpg|1993 Rolle in der Story Doctor Who hat im Colonel Sanders - Ronald McDonald Arc noch keinen Auftritt, wird ab dem Phantom Corporation Arc jedoch zum zentralen Hauptcharakter und fungiert auch in so gut wie allen folgenden Arcs als der wichtigste Hauptcharaktere, Ausnahmen sind z. B der Marcell D'Avis Arc, in welchem nur Salatking und Marcell D'Avis im Vordergrund stehen. Ursprünglich sollte Doctor Whos Charakter immer mehr an Relevanz für die Story verlieren, ähnlich wie andere Hauptcharaktere, wie Colonel Sanders oder Ronald McDonald, vor allem als der Nächste Generation Arc herauskam, wurde mit diesem Gedanken gespielt. Letztendlich blieb Doctor Who allerdings weiterhin der wichtigste Charakter der Story, mögliche Nachfolger starben im Verlauf der Story größtenteils. Ursprüngliches Charakterkonzept Doctor Who sollte ursprünglich ein gebürtiger Amerikaner sein, welcher eine kriminelle Laufbahn einschlug, da Jackson Hawk seine Tochter von einigen Jahren tötete. In Folge dessen wollte er ein kriminelles Unternehmen erschaffen, das so erfolgreich sein würde, dass es Jackson Hawk Enterprises dominieren würde und dies vernichten könnte um sich zu rächen. Das Konzept wurde komplett verworfen, denn in der finalen Version ist Doctor Who Russe, hat lediglich einen Sohn und eine Stieftochter und Jackson Hawk ist sein ehemaliger Kadett im Militär und wird erst später sein Erzfeind, da dieser seine Jugendliebe und spätere Frau, Fiona Kalito vergewaltigte und schwängerte. Zudem war es letztlich Jay McDonald, welcher Jackson Hawk Enterprises auflöste und es in J. Industries umformte. Vermögen Als Inhaber des Unternehmens Phantom Corporation besitzt Doctor Who mindestens 2 Milliarden Dollar (Stand: 2027). Er gilt als reichster Mensch in Los Santos. Sein Vermögen beträgt 15 Milliarden Dollar. (Stand: 2086) Fähigkeiten * Physische Stärke: Doctor Who ist vergleichsweise physisch sehr stark und hat viele seiner Gegner bereits ohne Hilfsmittel im Zweikampf besiegt. * Waffenexperte: Doctor Who kann selbst für einen erfahrenen Kriminellen und Ex-Soldat sehr gut mit Waffen umgehen und kennt sich gut mit ihnen aus. * Profirennfahrer: Doctor Who ist ein sehr guter Fahrer und kann alle Arten von Autos und Motorrädern problemlos fahren. Er hat zudem an vielen Rennen teilgenommen. * Erfahrener Anführer: Da Doctor Who über 20 Jahre lang Gangleiter und CEO war, hat er sich zu einem guten, erfahrenen Anführer entwickelt, welcher sein Unternehmen vergleichsweise erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle hat. * Hacker-Experte: Doctor Who kann gut mit einem Computer umgehen und ist sogar in der Lage zu hacken. * Talentierter Pilot: Doctor Who ist ein guter Pilot und kann jedes Flugzeug problemlos fliegen. * Attentäter: Doctor Who kann ein Attentat problemlos und sauber ausführen. * Meister-Stratege: Doctor Who ist ein erfahrener Stratege, wie es sich bei diversen Raubüberfällen und anderen Missionen zeigt. * Herrscher der Hölle: Da Doctor Who Satan tötete und somit die Hölle übernahm, ist er in der Lage Menschen in der Hölle auf beliebige Art zu foltern oder sie dort für einen kurzen Zeitraum raus zu holen. * Ausbilder: Doctor Who ist ein Teilzeit Ausbilder an seiner eigenen Akademie. Die Schüler mögen ihn als Ausbilder sehr. * Entfesselung des Potenzials: Um selbst extrem starke Gegner bekämpfen zu können, ist Doctor Who in der Lage kurze Zeit lang sein gesamtes Potenzial, also auch seine überwältigenden Kräfte als Satan freizusetzen. Wenn er dies tut umgibt ihn eine orange-farbige Aura und sein Körper ist mit Larva übersehen. Schwächen * Unkontrollierte Emotionen: Wenn Doctor Who seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hat, kann er zum einen zu einer Gefahr werden und auch ungewollte Fehler machen, wie beispielsweise Gegner zu töten, bevor sie eventuell noch nützliches Informationen verraten hätten können. Dies zeigt sich vor allem wenn es um seine Familie geht. Beziehungen Familie Doctor Whos Mutter Doctor Who hatte eine relativ normale Beziehung zu seiner Mutter, obwohl Doctor Who nicht immer leicht war, mochte seine Mutter ihn sehr, weshalb es Doctor Who auch so verletzte, als sie verstarb. Hugo Kusnezow Doctor Who hatte keine gute Beziehung zu seinem Vater, da dieser unverantwortlich war und letztendlich ihn und seine Mutter verließ. Nachdem er ihm dann im Jahr 2021 wieder in Los Santos begegnete, akzeptierte er ihn zwar, mochte ihn aber dennoch nicht und versprach, er würde ihn in der Hölle foltern, nachdem er sich selbst umbrach. John Kalito John ist Doctor Whos Sohn. Er wusste bis zum Jahr 2018 nicht von seiner Existenz, nachdem er ihn jedoch traf und sie sich gegenseitig vertrauten, entwickelt sie eine gute Vater-Sohn Beziehung. Letztendlich jedoch, wurde John zu einem seiner größten Feinde, indem er sich J. Industries anschloss, da Doctor Who ihn erneut verlassen hatte, um mit Fiona Kalito in Russland verlängerte Flitterwochen machen zu können. Letztendlich wurde John Kalito in der Apokalypse von seinem Vater erschossen, da dieser nun zu einem Zombie geworden war. Seither verweilt er in der Hölle, in welcher er immer noch ein Zombie-Mutant ist, weshalb Doctor Who seinen Sohn auch als verloren ansah und mit ihm abschloss. Zwar kehrte er erneut als Hellbutcher zurück, doch letztendlich tötete Doctor ihn wieder und schloss endgültig mit ihm ab. Flynn Sokolow Doctor Who hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu seinem Adoptiv-Vater. Flynn lehrte ihn alles, was er für seine spätere kriminelle Laufbahn wissen musste. Letztendlich war es für Doctor Who jedoch kein Problem, seinen Adoptiv-Vater umzubringen, um dessen Gang zu übernehmen, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Emotionen wie Liebe mehr empfand. Auch bewunderte Doctor Who ihn sogar etwas, da er Soldat war und Doctor Who auch einer werden wollte, bzw. kurze Zeit lang auch einer war. Freundschaften Salatking Salatking ist Doctor Whos bester Freund. Er hat ihn während seiner Zeit beim russischen Militär kennengelernt. Beide hatten nie einen richtigen Vater und beide wollten von ihren Familien fliehen. Im Jahr 2018, begab sich Salatking nach Los Santos und Doctor Who stellte ihn als neuen Assistant CEO von Phantom Corporation ein. Colonel Sanders' Klon Colonel Sanders' Klon wächst Doctor Who mit der Zeit immer mehr ans Herz, bis sie letztendlich zu guten, möglicherweise sogar besten Freunden werden, auch wenn sie teilweise ebenfalls Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben. Ronald McDonald Ronald McDonald war eher ein guter Bekannter von Doctor Who. Meist hatten die beiden eine gute Mentor-Schüler Beziehung, doch manchmal stritten sie auch. Arbeitskollegen Colonel Sanders Doctor Who konnte Colonel Sanders nicht besonders gut leiden. Zwischen den beiden bestand eine gewisse Rivalität. Hauptsächlich wollte er Sanders nicht weiter kommen lassen, da dieser bereits zu alt war und laut seinen eigenen Worten "kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand". Mister Clean Mister Clean und Doctor Who waren nicht mehr als Kollegen, außerhalb der Arbeit, interagierten sie nie miteinander. Zudem erschoss Doctor Who Mister Clean, da dieser sein Unternehmen verraten wollte. Detective Sanders Auch wenn Doctor Who Detective Sanders gar nicht ausstehen konnte, war er einer seiner Angestellten zur Probe. Romantische Beziehungen Fiona Kalito Fiona ist Doctor Whos Ehefrau, sowie auch die einzige Person, die er jemals liebte. Mit ihr hat er einen Sohn, John Kalito. Feindschaften LSPD Durch seine diversen kriminellen Machenschaften in Los Santos, wurde Doctor Who zu einem der meistgesuchten Verbrecher des LSPD. Auch wenn das LSPD befürchtet, Phantom Corp. könnte ihnen gefährlich werden, wenn sie Doctor Who verhaften, kommen sie immer dann, wenn Doctor Who gerade eine kriminelle, nachweisbare Tat vollbracht hat, um ihn festnehmen zu können. Allerdings, war Doctor Who ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus. Jay McDonald Doctor Who und Jay hatten im Jahr 2021 einen Konflikt, jedoch gingen sie mit ihren Unternehmen später eine gemeinsame Partnerschaft ein. John Kalito Seitdem Doctor Who Los Santos mit Fiona erneut verließ, war John sehr wütend auf seinen Vater, weshalb er sich J. Industries anschloss und damit zum Rivalen seines Vaters wurde. Selbst nachdem J. Industries mit Phantom Corp. eine Partnerschaft einging, ging John Kalito ihm weiterhin aus dem Weg, da er Doctor Who immer noch bezwingen wollte und böse auf ihn war. Trevor & Michael Trevor & Michael waren Doctor Whos erste Mitarbeiter, welche ihn kurze Zeit nach ihrer Einstellung verraten und umbringen wollten, doch Doctor Who kam ihnen zuvor. Diverse Gangs, Kartelle und andere sowie eigenes Unternehmen Doctor Who hat sich vor allem durch seine Gang und sein Unternehmen, sowie seine allgemeine Bekanntheit viele Feinde gemacht, dazu gehören Drogenkartelle, andere Unternehmen, Gangs, sowie auch teils Mitarbeiter seines eigenen Unternehmens. Folgende Fraktionen sind ihm feindlich gesinnt: * Mafia * Cobra Unión * Joker-Gang (teilweise) * Jackson Hawk Enterprises (ehemals) * J. Industries (ehemals) * Los Santos Police Department Titel / Ränge * Junior Lieutenant im Russischen Militär (ca. 1990-1993) * Gangkommandant in Doctor Whos Gang (unter Flynns Führung) (1980er-1993) * Gangleader in Doctor Whos Gang (1993-2002) * Gangleader einer unbenannten Gang in Los Santos (2002-2005) * Chief Executive Officer von Phantom Corp. (2005-2024, 2025--) * Einsatzleiter des A-Teams (ca. 2005--) * Ausbilder an der Phantom Corporation University (2017--) * Satan (2017--) * Meister des Todes (selbsternannt, 2018--) * Supreme Commander des Zombie-Widerstandes (2021-2024) * Gott (vorübergehend aufgrund der Inkompetenz seines Vorgängers, 2025--) Sprüche * " Du hättest dich besser nicht mit mir anlegen sollen " * " Schnauze, Colonel " * " Schmerzen sagen mehr als tausend Worte" * " Nenn mich Boss" Triva * Er ist nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Protagonisten in der britischen Science-Fiction-Reihe Doctor Who. * Weist Ähnlichkeit mit Schauspieler Nick Carter auf. * Doctor Who war seit seiner Jugend sehr religiös und das obwohl er aus einer atheistischen Familie stammt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lebende Charaktere Kategorie:Mitarbeiter bei Phantom Corp. Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Unternehmensleiter Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Russische Charaktere Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Gangmitglieder Kategorie:Charaktere, die 1972 geboren wurden Kategorie:Gangleiter Kategorie:Waisenkinder Kategorie:Sokolow Familie Kategorie:Doctor Whos Familie Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Los Santos Bewohner Kategorie:Träger des Satan-Titels